dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sappho
Sappho (サッポー, Sappō) is a Pan who lives and works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Sappho is a young woman of average size and has light long hair that usually hangs loose, whose breast grows larger when too full of milk. As a Pan, her most notable features are her ram horns on her head, her rectangular pupils, and her sheep ears and tail, and hoofed feet. Her body is also, for the most part, covered in fluffy wool which can often be mistaken for clothing, however when sheared it isn’t noticeable. Her attire consists only of an overall with nothing underneath, causing her breasts and nipples to be exposed at certain angles, and a pair of long, woolen, fingerless gloves. Personality Like all Ranch Pans, Sappho's very friendly, sweet and polite. Due to the nature of her species, she is usually shy and embarrassed, and as such, has an aversion to the satyresses because to their lewd nature. However, she can also be short-sighted about this given her taste for wearing lingerie, something that when discovered made her extremely embarrassed. She is also very humble as she apologized on behalf of all the pans to Kimihito for overloading him by attending them In keeping with her taste for underwear, Sappho has a perverted side. Is seen when both she and some of the other Pans were curious to know if Kimihito's milking was as pleasant as the minotaur girls showed, coming to volunteer quickly to be milked shortly after Merino when the young man showed how the massage is made. Sappho also shows to be somewhat immodest, not bothering to be seen naked or even bathing next to a man, to the point of not bothering to press her breasts into Kimihito's chest. Regarding to the young man, while initially she was only friendly with him, after knowing about the effects of her milking massage, Sappho developed feelings for him and wanted the young man to always milked her as he did with the minotaurs every day, to the point of being willing, along with the other girls, to take over the ranch's housework so that Kimihito could stay with them most of the time, thus preventing the Satyresses from trying to catch him. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Sappho becomes a slave to her instincts and because of her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in an even more seductive way towards him, to the point of lick his body lustfully after he choked on Cream's milk. Skills & Traits *'Pan Faun Physiology:' **'Lactation': Just like Minotaurs and Satyrs, Sappho regularly produces quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become swollen and more heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. **'Wool': Due to a Pan's sheep-like nature, Sappho's body is almost completely covered by thick wool. While it needs to be sheared often, as it gets uncomfortable for her if it's too long, it grows back within a week. The wool's softness and quality is superior than that of an ordinary sheep. Possession *'Milking Machine:' Like all residents of Black Lily Ranch, Sappho can use the Milking Machine to drain the milk from her breasts. While this removes the need for outside help, Sappho stopped using it because it did not provide the same "pleasant effect" when compared to milking massage. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Sappho is seen with Cashmere taking care of a sheep puppy. At dinner time, Sappho is next to Jamuna, where informs that she and the other Pans with the Satyresses milked before eating, which led them to refuse the invitation of the minotaur girls while they ate dinner. In the following days, after the Minotaurs started being hand-milked by Kimihito and became increasingly anxious about the next milking with him, besides finding out that the Satyresses were after him, Sappho with Merino and Freesia went to the young man at lunchtime to ask if he could teach them along with some other pans how to do housework during their free time, explaining that they want to be able to keep the ranch going after he leaves and adds that then they can also keep the Satyresses away from him. However, Saane and some of the Satyresses hear the conversation and either volunteer to learn or will lack the ranch service. With no choice, Kimihito and the pans accept and then come together to learn the tasks, however, each performed, the Satyresses eroticize the situation. Later, when Satyresses want to learn how Kimihito's milking massage is performed and Merino volunteers to show how it is done, Sappho and the other pans get excited and volunteer, justifying that "it was the only way to learn correctly." She would then be next to being milked by the young man after he did the procedure with Freesia and like his friend, became orgasmic with the experience, resulting in them telling the other ranch pans about how pleasant the milking massage was, which meant that Kimihito eventually had to milk them beyond the minotaurs as well. Already late at night, Sappho and the other pans join Kimihito as he showered to thank him for milking them all, scaring him for not seeing their arrival and see them naked. Once they explain that they all went into the bath together to protect him in the case of the Satyresses tried to do something with young man, Sappho made an apology on behalf of all the pans for overburdening Kimihito with milking. Freesia then asks if, from the following day, he could start milking the pans as well, thus since Satyresses would no longer be able to harass him. As Kimihito tries to refuse due to being overwhelmed with domestic service beyond milking with minotaurs, the pans quickly offer to take care of domestic service, so that the youngster focuses only on milking. So trying to convince Kimihito with Sappho by approaching and pressing her breasts on the young man's body that milking them was the only way to keep him safe and would make working on the ranch even better, when Freesia shyly asks if Kimihito could live permanently at the ranch, Sappho is surprised when takes the chance to escape the toilet. With time, both Sappho and the other pan fauns from the ranch together with minotaurs and satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, after hearing Kimihito's conversation with Cathyl that she is leaving the next morning, she and the other girls, taking advantage of the fact that last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and already in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to the Kimihito's room, being that after Mil open a hole in the door that was locked, Sappho is seen with Freesia and Chevio, apologizing to Kimihito for scaring him and revealing that they made a cake to thank him for everything he had done for the ranch. As the young man opens the door because he believes he did not understand his supposed intentions, the girls take advantage of his low guard to quickly capture him and take him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. At the "party", after an immobilized Kimihito spits Cream's milk into his own body, Sappho and Chevio, full of libido, approach and begin to "clean it" by licking his chest with their tongues. When the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body, the party interrupted by the sudden arrival of Saane and the satyresses who bring down Sappho and Chevio removing her panties at once, leaving them knocked out as a result. With the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, like the other girls, Sappho came to be milked by them. After Kimihito's departure, like some of the residents, it is seen that Sappho is missing the young man. Zoological Classification A Pan Faun (パン牧神, Pan Bokushin) is a demihuman race possessing characteristics of a sheep, including a pair of curled horns on the head, a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Presumed to be a subspecies of Satyr or Minotaur, wool grows out of every surface of their body, excluding the hooves, hands, fingers, and face. If left unchecked, this wool will grow at enough of a pace to become unbearable to the individual in question without occasional shearing. Pan are, true to their nature, shy and sheepish in general, and see the shearing process as one of extreme embarrassment. As expected of the symbols of virginity (the sheep), they are all protective of their chastity. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Sappho" comes from german word to "sheep". *Sappho is the second Pan that has the largest bust size in the Ranch, second only to Rom. *According to her profile in the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, Sappho gets her hair straightened once a month.Residents of Black Lily Ranch profile list References Category:Female Category:Monsters